


Of Dwarves And Annoying Brothers

by Grundy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, Elf-Dwarf Interactions, First Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/pseuds/Grundy
Summary: Curufin's first meeting with dwarves in the First Age.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Of Dwarves And Annoying Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, for the prompt given by @edgeofflight _Curufin meets the Dwarves, and persuades them to teach him of their language_ which I bent a bit.

Curufinwë did his best to conceal how unlovely he found the forms of these particular beings that were neither Finderato’s Aftercomers nor Eldar. They were clearly Children of some sort, so he would deal with them as best he could, and try to avoid giving insult.

They were short, squat, and spoke a language that would have given his father conniptions to hear.

He would have to learn it somehow – he can’t trade, ally, or do much else with a people he can’t talk to.

He had learned enough Sindarin to not sound embarrassing when he deals with other elves; perhaps they knew something of that tongue as well? He has heard nothing from his brothers or cousins of them, so he doubted his cradle tongue would be of much use.

“_Greetings, honored guests,” _he began. _“Do you understand my words?”_

To his surprise, that met with a hearty chuckle, and a response in guttural but still intelligible Noldorin.

“Ha! Just as your brother predicted. Here, he called it an ‘introduction’.”

The leader, whose axe had several jewels worked in the handle that matched those in the hair on his face, handed over a roll of parchment.

Curufinwë did _not_ let his annoyance show as he unrolled it to find his most irritating older brother’s handwriting.

_Curvo,_

_They’re called dwarves. You should get on, they’re great craftsfolk, with a preference for metal and jewel work. And if you don’t get on, I expect you’ll have some fine arguments about technique._

Curufinwë could practically hear the smirk in his brother’s voice as he read, and didn’t like Moryo any better for it.

_Sorry to beat you to the punch, but they come from the mountains on my borders. They drive a hard bargain, but fair. You’re free to work on learning their language if you like, but these lads have dealt with my people long enough that they’re perfectly competent in our tongue, and don’t let them allow you to believe otherwise, or you’ll end up the poorer for it._

_Your loving brother,_

_Carnistir_

_PS – I can send on a basic Khuzdul lexicon my steward has compiled if you’re interested. Also, you owe me eighty sheaves of wheat. I’m not forwarding your next shipment of ore or the lexicon until I have them in hand._

It didn’t help his temper that the foremost dwarf let out a great ‘ha!’ of laughter at the look on his face.

Maybe it was time to hint to Tyelko that he ought to go for a visit. After all, there was said to be good hunting near that lake…


End file.
